The Life of a Runaway
by AliceJericho
Summary: Matt Hardy/OC/Evan Bourne: "Just say the word and I'm there for you." she looked in the mirror and sighed, and she said... The word. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n won the poll! Have fun enjoy. The guys have different names because I want you to decide who is who! Enjoy! And Review!!**

* * *

**_The Life of a Runaway, World's Biggest Jerichoholic  
_Disclaimer: Own Madison Baker. Don't own anyone else.**

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Helping the bride get ready for her wedding is nerve wracking for anybody, especially the bride. Even more so when the bride's ex boyfriend, who wasn't even invited to the wedding turns up unexpectedly. The whole reason he was there was to make sure she knew what she was doing. Him just showing up changed this poor girls mind. The two of them grew up together, they had done everything together. The only thing that stopped him from coming to the wedding were numerous threats from both the groom and his brother. However, if you are someone's best friend, and have been for many years, nothing will stop you from coming to her wedding. She looked into the mirror and smiled at her reflection._

"_You look amazing." the male complimented her. The two of them had known each other since they were just 5 years old. They had been inseparable for years after that. That was until the, now, groom came along. She fell in love. The best friend was pushed to the side. Needless to say, best friend not happy._

"_Thank you." she smiled again. The best friend, whom we shall call Tim for now, had always thought she had the most amazing smile._

"_Mad… you remember what I said right?" Tim asked her,_

"_Yeah. Of course I do." she was so happy she had a permanent smile plastered across her face. The groom, whom we shall name Nick, was always good to her. Besides for disallowing Tim to attend the wedding. Nick never fully trusted Tim, always claiming that they were more than best friends. Truth behold they did give each other their virginity, but that was because of the pressure to have sex and because they trusted each other enough to. He smiled into the mirror, her pearl necklace gently around her neck. Her light brown hair tied into a loose ponytail. The hairstyle simple yet amazing. Tim knew he had to remind her whenever he could, just to make sure she knew what she was doing._

"_Madison… Just say the word and I'm there for you." Tim said placing a hand on her shoulder supportively. Madison looked into the mirror and sighed,_

"_The word." she said. Tim smiled and sighed in relief._

"_I say we get going then. My brother made sure I had a full tank of gas before I left." Tim said heading towards the door._

"_Tim! I can't leave without telling anybody. Dad'll be here in a second!" Madison exclaimed. Tim ran over to a draw he had spotted earlier. Taking out a pen and a piece of paper he handed it to her._

"_Write it down here, and give it to your father. He's a good man, he'll understand." he nodded and watched as she jotted down a note._

Dear Nick. You don't understand how sorry I truly am. I'm not ready to get married. It all happened so fast! I still love you, I really do. You have to believe me. This isn't goodbye forever, we will see each other again. I promise. Love Madison._ As if by magic the door opened and Madison's father appeared. He noticed the look on his daughter's and immediately realised something was wrong. He walked over to her and hugged her._

"_Second thoughts sweetheart?" he said into her ear. The girl nodded and handed him a note._

"_Hand this to Nick for me?" she asked him and looked at Tim, who had a triumphant smile on his face. The father, John, nodded and walked out of the room. Madison looked at Tim. "I say we get out of here now. Before he starts looking for us." the two of them ran out the door. Their hearts beating due to the mass amounts of adrenaline that were now shooting through their bodies. The runaway bride's heels making horrendous noises along the concrete. She stopped for a few seconds to take them off her feet. They reached Tim's car and just as both their doors were closed the keys were in the ignition and they sped off. Madison pushed her dress down hopelessly and flailed her arms in annoyance._

"_We'll stop when we get far enough away." Tim said looking over at her._

"_Where are we going?" she asked curiously._

"_Home." was the answer she received. And she was quite happy with it, besides one thing…_

"_That's forever and a day away!" she realised._

"_And we'll drive until we get there." he told her and smiled._

* * *

**a/n who is the groom? And who is the man she runs away with?! You decide, review and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Second chapter. **_Edgeismyhero1217, Just a bit Natty and xoxLiveLifexox _**are awesome from reviewing!! The votes are in!! Evan is Tim and Matt is Nick!**

**_The Life of a Runaway, World's Biggest Jerichoholic  
_Disclaimer: Own Madison Baker & Olivia Hicks. Don't own anyone else. **

****

ï

"Stop biting your nails!" Evan said to the runaway.

"Well, _sorry_," Madison replied sarcastically. "You're not the one who just ran out of their wedding!" The car ride so far had been painful. Maddie sat in the passengers seat, still wearing her dress. She just wanted to get it off. This is _not_ how she had imagined her wedding day.

"You decided to skip out of the wedding. Not me." he defended himself.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I just feel guilty is all.

**ï**

"A note? She leaves me at the effing alter! And all I get is a NOTE?!" Matt shouted at his shrugging brother. "I thought she loved me."

"She did man. She _does_. That's why she wrote the note." Jeff tried to calm him down. Matt and Jeff were on their way back home. The wedding was held in Cameron, North Carolina and therefore it took little to no time getting home. Jeff, not trusting Matt to drive, drove both of them. When they walked into the older Hardy's house, seeing his ex-fiancée's possessions upset him. Before Jeff could object, all Madison's belongings had been thrown in boxes and placed on the front step. The eccentric brother brought them back inside so they wouldn't be damaged.

"Pick up!" Matt yelled into his phone. Evidently the person he was calling did not answer. "Damn it Maddie! If you're with him… So help me God Maddie!" before Matt could continue, Jeff had snatched the phone from his hand.

"Yellin at her isn't gonna help ya!"

**ï**

Madison sighed as she listened to the message. He wasn't happy.

"He's mad at me Ev." she sighed, "He knows I'm with you." her voice was quiet and worry was clearly heard.

"He knows nothing. He's just assuming. Me, you, my brother and your dad are the only ones that know for sure. Don't let him get to you." Evan said giving her hand a quick squeeze before returning it to the wheel.

"What if he comes up to St. Louis to find me?" the once bride-to-be asked as she was worried she might me endangering Evan's family.

"Mad, babe, we'll worry about that when it happens. Just relax." he paused then added, "You can change here. I know the guy." he told her and exited the car. Madison too got out, shoeless. Her beautiful dress had lost its volume from having her arms resting on it for hours. It felt good to be able to stretch her legs. She watched her partner in crime talk with, who she assumed was, the nodding owner. "Come on. It's cool." Evan called to her. She smiled graciously to the owner when she passed the counter. Exiting the backroom ten later wearing denim shorts and a tank top. Her hair let down and tussled to release the hold of the hairspray. Her necklace had been removed along with her shoes and thrown somewhere in the backseat. They had both indeed cost a lot of money, but right now she didn't care about money. Right now Madison only cared about everyone she loved being safe. Happy was not an option, no doubt Matt was pissed right now.

**ï**

Matt was beyond angry. He couldn't get a certain image out of his mind. The image of Evan and Madison together. He always knew Evan was trouble. The way he looked at her. The two of them never trusted each other. Evan always thought Maddie was too good for a southern boy. Matt always thought Maddie was too good to be hanging out with the energetic extreme Evan Bourne, despite Evan being a shorter, less colourful Jeff Hardy.

Evan had been Maddie's punching bag. She was an angry teenager. Her life wasn't ideal at all. Her parents divorced when she was 7. Her mother remarried less than a year later. The man that she had married was an alcoholic, and an abusive one at that. When she turned 10, she couldn't take it anymore, and she ran away from home, to her fathers place. Frank was more than happy to take her in. When puberty kicked in she became angry at her mother for marrying such a mean person. Evan saw the anger in her eyes. And he wasn't going to let her take it out on the other kids so whenever they had a spare moment she would lash out at him. Kicking, punching, the occasional bite here and there. He allowed her to do anything and everything, except kick him in the balls, that's a no-go area for any boy.

Not only was Madison angry, she was sad. Sad because she didn't have a mother. Her dad never remarried and that left the teen without someone to talk about feelings and girl problems. She had one reliable female friend, Olivia Hicks, who she didn't meet until she was 15. Even then Mr. Bourne was the one that heard the majority of her problems. The day Evan started wrestling with Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South was the day Madison's life took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**a/n hope you liked it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n if you think I took too long, I apologise. But it is here now!! **_xoxLiveLifexox, BournePriceless24 _**and** _Edgeismyhero _**are my faves for my reviews!! Enjoy!!**

**ï**

"I need you too pull over." Madison stated. The two were close to Bourne's home, but not quite.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked but obliged nonetheless. Evan quickly pulled the car onto the side of the road. He left the engine running as his best friend doubled over with her arm over her stomach. Before he could ask again she began to dry reach. He walked calmly over to her and held the hair out of Maddie's face as she emptied out the contents of her stomach. When she was finished vomiting she walked over to the car, quickly grabbing a water bottle to rinse out her mouth. Wordlessly returning the car, she put the air-conditioner up to it's highest power. "Alright then, let's go." the girl said casually as if nothing had happened.

"Car Sick?" the male assumed and she nodded in reply.

**ï**

Matt was still pissed off. He had lost the girl he was going to marry. The love of his life. To her best friend. He just assumed they were at some hotel over night having sex and laughing at the Hardy. He had never been so devastated in his life. Maybe when his mother passed, but that's different. He was going to murder the smaller man at Raw. That was his plan. The high flying superstar was _not_ going to get away with stealing his girl.

**ï**

The man Matt was going to get revenge on carried all Madison's clothes into his house. She had lived with Evan until moving in with Matt one year ago. When he had successfully taken everything out of the car, he carefully leant over the sleeping Maddie to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Come on. It's time to get up. We're home." he nudged her gently.

"Five minutes." she rolled over slightly.

"You can sleep inside." Maddie flung her legs lazily over the side of her seat so they reached the fresh air. Evan put her arm around his shoulder for support. She stood groggily, having been sleeping for a couple of hours. She had slept the full night at the motel, yet she was still extremely tired. They stepped inside the St. Louis home.

"When do you have to go back?" was the question he had been dreading, but it was still asked.

"I got the two weeks off. I have to go back on Monday morning to be ready for Raw Monday night." the sigh Madison released was overly dramatic. "I don't want to leave either. But I have to make a living."

"I can't stay here by myself. What if he comes?!" she shouted on the verge of tears. After being left alone with her stepfather while her mother worked, she wasn't a fan of staying alone at night. "I am _not_ staying here by myself Evan!" the WWE superstar walked over to his now crying best friend and wrapped his arms around her for a warm hug.

"I'll get Harrison to come stay here. You won't be alone. I promise." he whispered into her, tightening his grip.

**ï**

Matt shouted obscenities at himself. He must have done something wrong for her to leave. He knew she loved him. Maddie always told him and Maddie would never lie. He knew that for a fact. If she said she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready. If she said she still loved him, she still loved him. If she said they'd see each other again, they would. No matter how long it took. Matt was torturing himself by looking at pictures of their engagement party. There is also a picture of the two the day he proposed. She was beaming, a smile he hadn't seen again. He was hoping the smile would reappear on their wedding day. Something that will remain a mystery.

**ï**

Maddie was getting ready for bed that night. She always had a room set up at Evan's place, he had one set up at her place. A place she was never at.

"Night Mad." Mad was a nickname, and it was because she was angry, like told before.

"Night Ev…" she sighed. She crawled underneath her blankets and pulled them up to her neck.

"Don't get mad Mad…" Evan said sitting down on the bed, making sure not to sit on her. "You know I have to. If I didn't, I wouldn't."

"Yes you would." she told him knowingly. "You love wrestling to much." she frowned, knowing she was right when he sighed at her.

"True. But… Mad, I'd take you if I could. Then we could spend more time together. It'd be like old times."

"Mhm, whatever you say Bourne." she mumbled and turned away from him. He patted her before he stood. He leant down toward her head and kissed it's side.

"Sleep well. I won't be here in the morning don't freak."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n I had finished this one before I wrote the last one… blame French, that is when I write most of my stories. **_Edgeismyhero1217_, _BournePriceless24_** and **_xoxLiveLifexox_ **are my faves for reviewing!! Don't stop reading! I still love you all!!**

Janine Madison Baker. The runaway. She even ran away from her own first name. She detested that name, it reminded her of her mother. Maddie's grandmother was named Janine. When someone was not to happy at her, they called the brunette _Janine_. Now would be one of those times.

"Janine Madison!" The angry voice of Matt Hardy's sounded of the answering machine that belonged to Evan Bourne. Maddie whimpered at the amount of anger her ex's voice contained. Madison never wished to make him mad. Miss Baker was always one to get mad, pretty much always at herself. Making others mad was something she wished to avoid. "I'm sorry. But did I do something wrong? Is there a reason you ran out on me?"

"It wasn't your fault." the girl said to no one.

"I just miss you. Honestly, I don't even know if your there… Please don't be." Madison broke down in tears. "I'll try your cell." that was the last she heard of his sweet Southern Drawl. She waited for her cell to ring. When it did, she looked at the screen. She couldn't press 'end call' without him knowing she didn't want to speak to him, even if he had guess that. The calls had been non-stop since Maddie left. She wondered just how much longer she could last.

**ï**

Evan walked casually around backstage at the show he didn't wish to give any hints he was hiding Madison at his house. Giving anything away to anyone would probably end up with Matt finding out. He turned the corner and saw the curly-haired man just finishing a conversation on his phone. The Hardy looked up and caught Bourne's eye. The smaller man's eyes had flickered with happiness followed by a split second of worry. The worry striking Matt as unusual. Since when was the man who performs shooting star press's worried?

"Bourne!" Hardy shouted, jumping from his seat. Evan pursed his lips knowing he was going to get the third degree.

"Matt." he greeted back, a tinge of rudeness in his voice.

"You know where my girl is?" Matt questioned back even ruder.

"_Your _Girl? Women aren't property Matthew." Evan spat back, angered that Matt was claiming possession over his best friend.

"You know what I mean! Where are you hiding Maddie?"

"Why would I hide someone as gorgeous as Mad?" Evan and Madison always showered each other with compliments and endearments. It was how they grew up. Matt had heard enough, he walked hastily passed the high-flyer.

**ï**

Maddie had decided to spend the day with her father. Evan's brother was with his girlfriend, Olivia, and Madison was bored out of her brain. She met up with her father for lunch. They went to a local café, a place the best friends went to most of the time. The female was apparently the talk of the town. Known for being the best friend and former fiancée are both WWE superstars, she was famous in her own right. Also being seen around Randy Orton would have helped. Yes, WWE Champion Randy Orton. The two had dated a couple years back, she was 23 and he was 26. It didn't last long because Maddie didn't open up about anything. She honestly did like Randy, she thought he was amazing. The thing is, she wasn't strong enough to let another person in on her secrets.

"Sweetheart, if you don't like the people staring, we can go somewhere quieter…" John asked his daughter who shook her head.

"I'm used to it dad, honestly."

**ï**

The one thing Madison asked of her father was to collect her stuff from the Hardy household. That is where John is now. He walked up to the doorway, trying to act as natural as possible. He knocked on the door. He had been to this house plenty of times before, and been allowed to enter at his own free will. Now he didn't want to seem rude.

"Hi John, what do I owe this pleasure?" Matt asked, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Hello Matt, I just came to collect Madison's stuff." Matt rolled his eyes at the father of the runaway. He turned his back and pointed to a few boxes. When John came back for the last box, Matt spoke again.

"Where is she staying?"

"I have no clue Matt. I've been trying to figure that out myself." he lied.

"How are you getting her stuff to her?" Matt questioned,

"I have to leave it at my house and not be there when she picks it up Matt. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I really liked you. You were good for her.

**ï**

"Evan!" Maddie squealed in delight as her best friend returned from his few days away. It was going to be tough, but Evan was going to come home for 2 days every week, just to make sure Madison was okay.

"Hey Mad!" he said back as she ran into his open arms. "You missed me?" he laughed.

"Always." she mumbled into his chest. Madison was a half foot shorter than Evan. They pulled apart then her smile turned to a frown.

"He'll be fine." Evan said before she could speak. Matt had been injured at the Superstars taping. An injury he sustained a couple of years ago had come back to haunt him.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n much thanks to** _Edgeismyhero1217, BournePriceless24, _**and **_XxBritni-LinnxX_. **In the words of Angel (my e-sis) REVIEWS=LOVE! So, review!! Please?**

"He needs me!" Madison yelled at Evan, stepping away from him.

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Don't stress yourself. It's not good for either of us." he hugged her again.

"_Us_?! Us?! How it stress _'both of us'_ out? It has nothing to do with you…" she pulled away from her best friend again.

"_Because_ if I have to go back to work when you're stressed… I'll probably think you're doing something stupid and stress myself out. Your problems Mad, are my problems." he smiled at her.

"Whatever… wait a gosh darn second! Evan Bourne, you think imma do somethin stupid?"

"Yes." she answered shortly. She crossed her arms and laughed. "Hey. If Matthew is injured… you should come on the road with me… I'm sure the guys would love to see you again." he suggested with a shrug.

"Then maybe I should get packing!" she squealed. She hadn't been there in awhile. The last time Madison saw all the superstars was a few months before the meant-to-be wedding. All her focus had been on the wedding, the wedding had to be perfect, she never wanted to forget it. Which she won't.

**ï**

Madison could not stop giggling. She was glad to be back, she missed everybody. The first person she saw was Randy. She motioned to the champion so Evan knew what she was going to do. Before Evan could say anything, Maddie was off in the direction of her ex-boyfriend. He turned just in time to get tackled by the sprinting brunette.

"Why, hello Madison." he greeted her as he straightened himself out.

"Hi. How are ya?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I was great 'til you came and ran me over." he faked seriousness,

"I'm sorry." she falsely apologised. They talked and laughed before being joined by another person.

"Randy… do I have to be worried?" Randy's wife Sam walked over to us and Randy put his arm around her waist.

"Hi Sam!" Maddie hugged her and smiled. "No need to be worried. I'm not here to steal him away. I had my chance."

"Right… of course." she laughed. "I guess I should thank you. If you hadn't let him go… he wouldn't be mine now." she smiled graciously at me and I smiled back then excused myself. I walked to the locker room Evan shared with Jake Hager, Carly Colon and Primo Colon. She was friends with all three guys, more so Jake than the rest. Mainly because he was in FCW with Evan and during his program with Matt she spent a lot of time with him. Maddie knocked on the door hoping all the guys were fully clothed. They all said come in and she opened the door. Not seeing the man she wanted, she sat down on the bench nearest Jake.

"How are ya pretty lady?" was always how he greeted her. Maddie's order of trust was Evan, Joseph (her dad), Matt, closely followed by Jake. No one knows why she trusted Hager, not even herself, yet no one questioned her. Even Olivia let it be. Olivia trusted Jake with Maddie's secrets because she understood she was a horrible secret keeper.

"Meh." was the reply Jake got. Immediately Jake knew something was up. He walked over to her and sat on the seat next to her.

"What's wrong Maddie?"

"I was just speaking to Randy and Sam and she was saying that if I didn't leave Randy… that she wouldn't have him. It got me thinking… all the guys I let go end up with someone better… why do I feel like Chuck Logan?!" she screeched and Eddie and Carly turned at the outburst. Chuck Logan is the main character in _Good Luck Chuck_.

"Hey, hey, hey." he put his arm around the sad woman's shoulder. If it were anyone else she would have cringed and squealed, but she trusted Jake. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him. You are _much_ more attractive than Dane Cook." he smiled cheekily.

"Well, that I don't know about… he's pretty hot…" Madison pretended to think hard. "Funny too." she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Hey! Serious moment here…"

"Sorry." she said still smiling and trying to fight back a laugh.

"You _are_ more attractive the Dane Cook and you are _definitely _not as needy as Chuck. You are a **fantastic** young lady. I'd try and get with ya if Evan wasn't so overprotective." he joked. She knew he was joking because he said it a lot. He stopped when she started going out with Matt, but he had obviously started out again.

"Imma go back to St. Louis tomorrow. I don't like this place anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n big thanks to **_Edgeismyhero1217 _**& **_BournePriceless24_** for the reviews, they equal love! I said I couldn't stay away for long! My bro isn't home to read them over my shoulder! Enjoy!**

The couch is where Madison would spend her time when Evan was away. What she watched almost everyday was her favourite movie, Casablanca.

"Evan! I'm fine, honestly. Liv and Harrison are taking great care of me."

"Sorry Mad. I'm just real sorry I didn't come home this week."

"It's cool. I got to spend the whole last week with you. It's only fair you get sometime to yourself."

"Fine Mad. Have it your way. I'll leave you alone; I know when I'm not wanted." She heard his laugh.

"I love you Ev." Madison told him. She loved him, like a brother.

"I love you too Mad." Madison smiled as she stood to put the phone back on its stand. Over the past week Maddie had reviewed more text messages and phone calls than ever before, the majority of them from Matt, telling her that he was to have surgery. Others from her father, Jeff Hardy the occasional call from Jake and of course all of Evan's. All of them involved missing her. Madison had never felt this loved in her life. It made her happy; happy was an emotion she cherished.

**ï**

Back in Cameron, North Carolina, Matthew Moore Hardy was updating his twitter like crazy. The worried Hardy fans constantly wishing him well and good luck for his operation, which is in a couple of weeks. Every 30 minutes he would check his computer, wondering if the woman he loved was going to update anytime soon. When he noticed _MadisonHardyBrand _had not made any new tweets, he would sigh and hope in half an hour she would have.

"Man, just chill. She'll come round when she's ready." Shannon Moore said to Matt.

"What if she's never ready? What if that kid's brainwashed her?" Matt asked his friend, beginning to get paranoid. Before the punk could reply, a blur of colour flew into the room.

"MaddiewasatRawlastweek!" he shouted as one word before huffing as he had just run a lot faster than he was used tom and that's fast. Jeff may not have taken a breath when he spoke, but the two men already in the room understood and shouted together,

"WHAT?!"

**ï**

"Here goes nothing…" Maddie said to herself as she turned on her computer. She was going to update twitter. Her mentions page was filled with hateful comments. '_MadisonHardyBrand why'd you leave Matt?' 'MadisonHardyBrand you don't deserve to be a Hardy!' _she frowned at that one. Not too long ago the very same person told her she was her she was her idol and was glad Maddie was getting married to Matt. Clicking through the pages Madison wet to change her name _MadisonBaker. _Simple yet everyone would know who she is. _'Bored, bored, bored!'_ she tweeted before making a new one… _'MattHardyBrand hope you get better. I'm sorry… for everything'._ Shutting down the computer, Maddie had no intention of going back on for a couple of days. This would probably make everyone mad. Evan because she gave in and contacted her ex. Matt and his friends because she did it over the internet, as well as the thousands of Matt Hardy fans for the same reason as their hero. Maddie was hoping Hardy would appreciate she had at least contacted him, but she might never know…

**ï**

Evan sat in his hotel room going over the Twitter messages. He scrolled casually up the page not expecting to find anything particularly interesting. He saw Maddie's first tweet and thought that it was good to see her getting back to normal. But the second tweet was a different story. It got on his nerves. She had contacted Matt. Evan had told her not worry about it. She always ran away from her problems, he should be happy that she was trying to fix something for once in her life, except he would have like her to contact her mother and fix that up before trying to fix her relationship with Matt.

**ï**

Matt was still trying to get his head around what his brother had just told him. So many questions ran through his mind but his mouth wouldn't open to let him ask them. When Shannon told Matt what he wanted to hear, he didn't believe him.

"Maddie left me a tweet?" he choked out and sprinted over to the computer.

"Yeah Man. She said she's sorry." The blonde shortened the tweet.

"Sorry?!" was all that Matt could get out of his mouth. He couldn't believe she dared say sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n **_Edgeismyhero1217, BournePriceless54 & XxBritni-LinnxX _**are awesome for reviewing. Keep it up! Again, I have HEAPS of chapters written, but none typed up. Should get around to it eventually!!**

* * *

**_The Life of a Runaway, World's Biggest Jerichoholic_**

* * *

Maddie hadn't received any reply from Matt. He just tweeted like normal. Maddie was trying to decide what Matt was feeling. She had cut it down to three, surprised, satisfied or too angry to reply. Possibly a combination of all three. She'd let is be for now. She was at Raw again with her best friend. She smiled at the people who walked passed. Madison had said what she wanted to say to Matt, it may have been a cowardly way out, but she did it, and she was happy.

"I'm still not happy with you." Evan told Maddie when she walked close to his side. She shrugged and forcefully pulled his arm around her own shoulder.

"That's better." She exclaimed happily and smiled cheekily up at him. They entered the locker room and were the first ones there. Jake Hager walked in soon after and wrapped his big arms around her petite frame.

"How's my little Janie?" _Janine_ cringed and stood on tip toe to slap him upside the head.

"No one can call me that!" she scolded him,

"Oh come on! I called you _Janie_, not Janine!" he reminded her.

"Maybe." Evan stood back and studied the blonde man interact with the brunette woman. Noticing how real Madison was around Jake he unintentionally glared at the tall man,

"Mad, we are gonna get changed, you might want to leave." Maddie nodded and the left the room with a skip in her step.

"She coulda stayed a bit longer." Jake stated turning to rummage through his bag,

"Jake, don't get attached man. I trust ya, I do. But Maddie doesn't need another relationship write now. Just back off." Evan warned. Jake didn't know what to say. He wasn't doing anything with Maddie. Evan was seeing things.

**ï**

Maddie didn't know where she was going. Nor did she care. Matt wasn't here, he was still injured, so she could wander without being worried he'll find her. She was correct in saying that, but when she saw the unmistakable figure of Jeffrey Nero coming her way, she began to panic. She looked sideways, desperately searching for a place to hide. When the distraught woman couldn't find anywhere, she began to cry. Jeff furrowed his brow when he saw the tears pouring down her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I'm sorry Jeff." She sobbed. "He sent you here! He knows I was here! Oh God! He's gonna know!" Maddie realised this and started to panic even more. Jeff didn't know what to do.

"Are you scared of him?" Jeff asked, unsure of what he should be saying.

"I'm afraid he'll be mad at me. Is he mad Jeff?" her voice was quiet, she was afraid of the answer.

"He's not mad. Not happy, but he's not mad at ya. Just a bit disappointed in ya, but he'll get over it." Jeff gave her a small hug.

"You're gonna go home and tell him aren't ya?" she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell him? Coz I'm sure it's better for both of us if he doesn't know." Jeff whispered and Madison cracked a smile.

"Tell him I was here and he'd be even angrier than if ya say ya saw me, huh?" the Southern man nodded his head to answer the question. "Then it's up to you Jeff. Thank you so much. I wish I'd gone through with the wedding, then you'd be my brother."

"I'm ya brother anyway Maddie. I love ya like a sister."

Matt was eagerly awaiting his brother's call. Maybe he had even spoken to her. She had to be there. She had too. If she wasn't he just sent his brother to the wrong spot, he could have sent him to St. Louis. It was just luck.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n thanks to **_**Edgeismyhero1217, BournePricless54 and XODaniiXO for reviewing. Enjoy my people!**_

* * *

**_The Life of a Runaway, World's Biggest Jerichoholic_**

* * *

You get the feeling your safe and you let your guard down, you don't care about getting hurt so you don't protect yourself. That's what Madison did when she met Evan. She decided she was safe so she let him protect her if there was danger. But there was a danger right in front of her, the danger of attraction…

_***Flashback***_

_Maddie looked around the dark street of St. Louis Missouri. She knew her real father lived in this street. She just didn't know the number. To a 14 year old girl, the street looked bigger than it actually was. All the houses she went to had told her John Baker didn't liver there. Her nightmare had come true when it started raining, not drizzling but raining _really_ hard. Her small suitcase was soaked through to the core. She had to keep trying though. After two more houses she knocked on the door of Evan Bourne. Shirtless, with wet hair, he had obviously just taken a shower, he answered the door,_

"_Can I help you?" he asked._

"_Please tell me John Baker lives here…" the way she said it, it sounded like she wanted to live there because of the muscular _14_ year old standing before her._

"_Nah, he lives up the street. I can get my brother to drive you up." He offered then noticed the suitcase and mascara running down her face. "Jesus Christ! Come in!" Evan took hold of the handle before Madison even moved. Once in the light, Maddie noticed just how muscular Evan was. Evan noticed Maddie was a lot more tanned than the other girls in the area,_

"_You're not from here…"_

"_California."_

"_Awesome. But what are you doing up here?"_

"_Can we talk later? I just want to find my father." She didn't mean to sound rude, but she managed to._

"_Yeah. You're soaking, the bathroom's right there, towels are under the sink. We'll call John when you're done." She nodded and ran into the bathroom, leaving her suitcase in Evan's possession by mistake._

_-_

_Maddie stood in the shower wondering what she was going to do. She wasn't going to walk out in her towel. She was too embarrassed to call out… lucky for her, Evan heard the shower turn off and he sprang into action._

"_Excuse me." He said through the door, realising neither knew the other's name. "Your suitcase is just outside the door. I figured all your clothes were wet so a pair of sweats and a top of mine are there for you."_

"_Thank you." She mumbled and stuck her hand out the door, searching for the clothes. He picked them up for her and put them in her grasp._

_-_

"_I think I'm a bit taller than you." The male laughed when he saw Maddie in rolled up sweats and a t-shirt that was a few sizes too big. She didn't realise how small she actually was until when he opened the door._

"_Yeah."_

"_You don't talk much do you?"_

"_No." she proved him right._

"_John wasn't home. He's actually outta town. You might have to stay here for the weekend._

"_What about your parents?" she asked, looking around to see some authority figures._

"_They aren't home, but I swear they won't care. They'll love ya. I know that, and I just met ya."_

_***End Flashback***_

The danger of attraction… it's funny. Because she lets down her guard when she finds someone that is nice, _and_ attractive. Evan, Matt and Jake all had that effect on her. But all in different ways…

* * *

**a/n next chapter, Jake and Matt flashbacks. Then we see what Jeff does!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n big thanks to _Edgeismyhero1217_, _BournePriceless54 _and _XODaniXO _for the reviews. It would have been quicker, but I was a bit busy. All that matters is that it is here now!!!**

* * *

**_The Life of a Runaway, World's Biggest Jerichoholic_**

* * *

When Madison met Jake she was 23, turning 24 that year, 2007. She was rather intimidated by his size. She felt miniscule next to him. She wanted to run and hide. It scared her to be looked down on that much. In the end, what sealed the deal was him making her laugh.

_***Flashback***_

"_Evan, where am I supposed to wait if I can't go in there?" Maddie asked with an almost nervous look on her face._

"_Just wait out here, jeez. Anyone would think you're a child. Grow a pair." Before she could respond, Evan closed the FCW locker door, she was lest standing there with a very unattractive look on her face. She decided she'd look around for a place to sit._

"_Did it hurt?" a tall blonde male asked, setting his bad down and taking a better look at the woman standing before him._

"_Pardon?" she asked back confused._

"_Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?" she looked at her feet. It was a compliment, but he was beginning to intimidate her._

"_Jake, leave her alone. You know those lines never work." a new man said to the tallest man before turning to Maddie, "Ted DiBiase Junior," Maddie looked at his extended hand, "I don't bite."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jake laughed and put his arm around Madison's shoulders. She froze instantly. She hated it when people she didn't know, well or at all, touched her. Even if he had just slightly touched her arm she would have freaked out._

"_Jake! Get off her man!" Evan growled at Jake who didn't hesitate to move his arm. Evan put a hand on either shoulder of the female and looked her deep in the eye. Immediately she relaxed and hugged him._

"_Oh, sorry dude. You said nothing about bringing your girl. Sorry," he directed at Madison, "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, you're the only girl I've seen around here that isn't fat, anorexic or as ripped as lover boy." he told her and she laughed lightly._

"_I'm Madison. I'm not Evan's girlfriend, just best friend."_

_***End Flashback***_

As months passed, Jake and Maddie became good friend. Maddie and were a bit different. The two of them connected instantly. For the first time in her life, Madison wasn't quite on a first encounter. It was as though she had known him for years. Weirdly enough, it involved food…

_***Flashback***_

_It was an ECW show being held near St. Louis, so Madison thought she would hang with her buddies backstage. Evan was getting ready for his match while Jake was having his. She was doing what she usually did, hunting for food in catering. She spotted a table, and on that table was the last piece of apple and apricot pie. Licking her lips, she made her way over to the table, trying to look normal. When she reached the table she got a plate. Her hand reached for the food, but she was pipped at the post._

"_Excuse me, I was going for that." her voice was confident, _only_ because she was hungry._

"_I got it." he said walking to a table, not looking up at her._

"_I haven't eaten all day. I was hoping that would be my first meal."_

"_I just had to wrestle. You should have eaten something." he shrugged and dug his spoon into the pie._

"_Wow, it seems as though millions of people have lied. Matt Hardy is not as nice as he seems." she tapped the table and left, with a mouth full of food, Matt called her back._

"_We can share it." she smiled at him and pulled out her spoon. Maddie sat down across from him and dug into the pie. When it was completely gone, which didn't take too long, they started up a conversation,_

"_You already know my name, what's yours?"_

"_Madison." she went back to being quiet, she wasn't hungry anymore._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Evan bought me here."_

"_Ah, you're that Maddie. Nice to meet you."_

"_You too." she said quietly._

"_You're a quiet girl, we can change that." he smirked and stood when he saw Evan coming. "See ya Maddie."_

_***End Flashback***_

-

Jeff walked into Matt's house a couple of days after he had spoken to his brothers ex fiancée. In his mind he was thinking about what Maddie had said. He was going to keep his word and not say anything about them meeting, but he felt like he was betraying his brother. But a Hardy never breaks his word. So he compromised with himself. Madison gave him the option of telling Matt she was there, and that what he was going to do. That way, neither of them was being totally betrayed.

Matt looked up from the movie he was watching and studied his brother,

"So…" he encouraged.

"So, she was there." Jeff shrugged, trying to remain calm.

"And…"

"And I couldn't find her anywhere."

"So you didn't look hard enough? Fuck it, Jeff!"


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n thanks to **_**Edgeismyhero1217 **_**and **_**BournePriceless24**_** for the reviews! They keep me writing! Evan is Evan coz otherwise there would be 2 Matt's, or three in this story, so I am using ring names.**

Madison ran around the house almost distressed.

"Calm down. No one cares. It's just the guys!" Evan tried to tell her but she ignored him.

"Well, I don't want them to think we live in a pigsty!" she shouted at him and put away the vacuum cleaner just before the doorbell rang. She smiled at Evan before skipping to the door.

"Hey Maddie." Jake said as he hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"Hey Jake! And Company!" I laughed as the rest of the guys showed up less than 2 seconds apart. Company consisted of Zack Ryder, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Kofi Kingston, John Morrison and Mike Mizanin. All of these guys she was cool with. Miz and Morrison not as much as the rest, but she was slowly getting there. She greeted all the guys then hid herself in the kitchen. She had been named chef for the evening. It was just finger food. Easy and not messy. Her presence was only made known when she was baring food. Some basketball game was on, but she was pretty sure they were mostly checking out the cheerleaders.

-

It had been 4 hours, it was 11 O'clock and Madison was tired. She had cleaned up all the dishes and just wanted to rest. She exited the kitchen. The game was finished and they were watching _Dodgeball. _She placed herself on Jake's knee, deciding Evan was too far away.

"Nice of you to join us." Ted stated as she cuddled closer to Jake, only to stand again.

"I think I might have a shower." by the end of her sentence the ears of the men in the room had picked up and they were facing her. "Don't get too excited fellas. I'm not here to be a stripper." she fake growled.

-

When Maddie walked out in a towel, far from being her shy self, she had all the guys attention.

"So we do get a show!" Cody said in triumph.

"I knew it was a good night to be here." Ryder stated as he took out his camera phone. She smirked at him and started fiddling with the top of her towel.

"_Janine_, don't do it." Evan snarled. "This isn't you."

"Hey, Ev. It's okay. Don't get your panties in a knot. It's called _underwear_." she said knowingly then dropped her towel. Evan's jaw dropped as she stood there in her black lace underwear. Zack's camera flashed and Evan ran toward her.

"Aww come on man! It's all in good fun!" Ted complained when Evan covered her with the towel.

"Maybe another time boys, when Evan's not around… okay?" she smiled. Evan pushed her into her room.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"Fun? Evan, lighten up okay. I'm actually coming out of my shell and you're trying to push me back in!" as she shouted, Maddie pulled on a pair of basketball shorts, a tank top and a big hooded jumper that probably belonged to one of the guys in front of the TV.

"I'm not trying to push you back in! I just don't think you should start with stripping!" Evan yelled at his best friend.

"I'm going home!" she walked out her bedroom door.

"You are home!"

"No, home home. As in that place near my work, that I haven't been to in ages home!" she paused before touching the door. "I need a lift."

"I'll take you." Ryder offered, "I was heading back to the hotel anyway."

-

"Since when have you had your belly button pierced?"

"I was… 17, I'm pretty sure." she thought back.

"Why does no one know?"

"Because I don't walk around the streets in a bikini. And a few people do…" she shrugged.

"You should walk around in a bikini. You have a great figure," he told her honestly. "And who knows?"

"Dad, Evan, Matt, Olivia, Harrison, Randy… and Jake."

"Yeah, 7 people."

"Well, I do like having a private life." she stated and Zack got quiet. "What's up?"

"Private? Coz, I think the whole twitter community can see you in your lingerie."

"Zack! Come on! Matt can see that! If he couldn't, I wouldn't care much, but he can! What did you write?"

"Ummm… 'great night to be with Bourne'…" he shrugged, trying to lighten up the mood.

"If I get into trouble, Zack, so do you." she warned.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n tons of love to **_**Edgeismyhero1217 **_**and **_**BournePriceless24**_**! Reviews make me happy! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy please!**

"You have reached the house of misery and despair. If you are calling to yell at me, correct me or if you are my mother, hang up now. Don't waste your money. I _won't_ call back. If you are Evan Bourne, leave me alone, I'm not happy with you at the moment. If you are Matthew Hardy, disregard the entire beforehand message, leave me one. Coz _you_ I _will_ get back to. Bye!" the beep sounded and Madison's voice was gone.

"Oh, uh… Maddie, it's Matt. I, uh, saw the picture, and you aren't talking too Evan, so… yeah, I'm coming up. See ya soon." Matt told the answering machine, slightly confused as to why the usually bubbly Maddie was saying all that stuff. When he called he didn't intend to go to her house, but the message changed his mind.

-

Madison heard the message and froze. Her brain told her to call Evan, but she was mad at him. Then it told her to call her father, but how could he help? Jake? He's in Florida. Zack? Yes, Zack got her into this.

"Maddie!"

"Zack! Matt knows! He's coming up here! What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"I'm great thanks," he joked, "Kidding! Call Evan. Why didn't you call him first?"

"I'm not speaking to him." she said casually.

"Sorry, but right now… I'm at the airport."

"Of course. Fine. I'll just talk to him." she huffed and hung up. Zack was left wondering who she was just going to talk to.

-

Maddie assumed that Matt was taking the first morning flight to St. Louis and she was awaiting his arrival, biting her nails the whole time. To say she was eager to see him would be a lie. She was surprised. Even more so when the doorbell to her apartment rang. She didn't even asked who was at the bottom, she buzzed them immediately, praying it was Matt. When the older Hardy walked into her apartment, she had to resist the urge to hug him. But they weren't going out anymore.

"Hi." she said quietly. He walked over to her. "Do you want a drink? Something to eat?"

"No. Maddie, I just need to talk with you." she nodded and sat at the dining table he gestured to. He sat opposite her on the table meant for 4 people. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Maddie avoided eye contact with her ex who was looking at her as though he had forgotten what she looked like.

"What did you want to talk about?" Maddie asked looking at her hands.

"Are you going out with him?"

"I'm not going out with anybody! Who are you talking about?"

"Never mind. You're not dating anybody. Okay…" he paused and the small woman knew what was coming next. "Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't ready. I'm 26. I never pictured myself getting married until I was like 30." she began to cry lightly, the memories of that day coming back. "You were ready. You're _eight_ years older than me. I couldn't do it. No matter how much I love you. I can't do it."

"That's all I needed to hear. As long as you aren't with Evan, that's okay."

"Why is it okay as long as I'm not with Evan?"

"Maddie, it's no secret I dislike Evan. I'd hate him if he stole my girl." he said. "I'll go. I don't want you to cry anymore. Just, we're friends still, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Matt left without another word. _That was a lot easier than I thought…_ she thought to herself, relived he wasn't angry at her. She hopped on her twitter and updated. _'MattHardyBrand and I are friends, so no more yelling at me? Alright?' _she tweeted with a smile. She could only imagine Evan's face when he saw that. It would truly piss him off. But Madison was facing her fears, he should be happy about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n sorry for the wait, but yeah.. For more info read my profile page. :) Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Madison had managed to last a week without speaking to Evan, and she was about to crack. She had received many phone calls, all apologising and begging her to speak to him. She really couldn't take it anymore. She was going to explode. She got in her car and drove the short drive to the house of the highflying superstar. Using her key, she let herself in and cringed at the site before her.

"It's been a week, Bourne. _One_ week. You're such a pig!" she shrieked and Evan turned around slowly. When he saw his best friend, his face lit up.

"I didn't think you would come back."

"Obviously." she stated, "Why are you living like this, _how_ can you live like this?" she asked as she kicked around rubbish.

"You forgave him."

"No. He forgave _me_, because I'm the one who screwed up."

"Your friends." he stood up and walked towards her.

"Uh, yeah."

"Nothing more?" he was really close now, and he was looking into her eyes.

"Uh, no…" she said slowly.

"Then I can do this." before Maddie could ask what he was talking about, he was kissing her. She relaxed instantly, although it took her while to realise what was going on. When she did realise, she pushed him away.

"No. You can't do that." she whispered.

"Why not?" he whispered back, moving toward her again. Maddie kept her distance though, stepping back as he stepped forward.

"Because. I've wanted to do that since… ya know. And I can't. I just can't, coz I won't stop. Just please, don't." she was now against the wall and Evan was right up against her.

"Maddie…" he whined.

"No, please Evan." she begged and he kissed her forehead. She sighed in relief when he walked away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Evan shrugged, but she knew it was bothering him. He sat back down on the couch, looking hurt. Madison walked over to him and sat on his lap carefully.

"I'm sorry, Ev. I just can't."

"If you want to. Then we _can_. Please." he begged again, and Maddie almost gave him. But as soon as his cold hand hit her warm skin she snapped back to reality.

"No. Ev. Don't. I can't take it." she almost cried. He didn't know how much she wanted it. He could start and she wouldn't stop him. But she had to be persistent.

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked abruptly. Madison stood up, confused. "Why?"

"Because… Evan just let it be! Please. Please. Or I'll have to leave again. And I'm not sure if I will come back." she said honestly, looking at her feet, before beginning to bite her nail.

"There _has_ to be more to it. Mad, I fucking _love_ you. Do you understand? I have since I first _met_ you! Why don't you love me?" Madison almost collapsed. She had wanted to hear those words for years, but now that he said them back, she didn't know what to do. So she yelled at him.

"_Twelve years_ Evan!"

"What?"

"I liked you for _twelve_ years. _Now_ you tell me you like me Bourne! _Now you tell me_!! Evan its not fair!" she shouted at him. He frowned.

"Why didn't you say something? I felt the same way." he sighed.

"Because I thought I was going to make myself look like a douche. I love you Maddie." Evan told her, and this time it was _not_ a brotherly love.

"Stop it! Stop saying that! You're making it worse! I'm leaving. And I _really_ don't know when I'm coming back Evan. Don't expect it to be soon." Miss Baker stated and she left the house, almost in tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n very fast, oui oui. It's easy to write coz it's short. :) and I love it. Thanks for the reviews **_**BourneBetter67 **_**and **_**Edgeismyhero1217**_**.**

A couple of weeks had past and Maddie's world had come crashing down.

"Liv," she whimpered, "Why would he do it?"

"I don't know Maddie. I don't know." the two friends hugged each other tightly.

"He told me he loved me."

"He still does. He still does." News had surfaced around an hour ago that Evan was dating Taryn Terrell, who is also known as ECW's Tiffany. When Maddie heard the news she broke down. "It's probably just to get over you, Maddie." Olivia tried to convince her, but she wasn't buying it.

-

Jake stormed into the locker room he shared with Evan. Anger clearly evident on his face. Evan was already getting ready for his match later that evening. Jake threw his bags to the floor and slammed his friend into the lockers.

"Hey Jake. Nice to see you too." Evan smiled falsely, trying to wriggle out of the blonde's grip.

"What's the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? Dude, I'm not the one slamming people into lockers! Now lemme down!"

"Why are you going out with Tar?"

"Coz, she's cool…" he answered hesitantly.

"You've gone and broken Madison's heart. She's _hysterical_ Ev. And with a friends of hers too. You're insane."

"What do I care?" he said back coldly. Jake gave him one last push before letting him go.

"It's not my fault you're losing the best thing that has ever happened to you."

-

Back at Madison's apartment, she was checking her twitter, before she had to head off to work. MattHardyBrand: '_Back to the ring tonight! Wish me luck!'_ She smiled half heartedly and replied to it. _'MattHardyBrand that's great! Can't wait to see it!' _she tweeted quickly before shutting down the PCU, grabbing her bag and left for work. Madison works at a local diner as a waitress, dinner shift. She had worked the same job for years and she didn't work much because her dad wasn't exactly the poorest man in the world. As well as Evan buying her a whole lot of stuff, much to her disagreement.

-

"Not too many people are happy, are they?" Tiffany asked Evan.

"As long as we're happy, that's all that matters." he smiled down at her. The two had taken refuge on a couch in their hotel room. What Evan said was true, but he wasn't happy. The words Jake had spoken to him were eating away at him.

"That's true. So very true." she smiled up at him, trying to give him a kiss. But he turned away quickly and she got his cheek. She pushed it to the back of her mind as they cuddled up together on the couch.

-

"Hi, I'm your waiter Madison, what can I get for you this evening?" Maddie asked the couple in front of her without looking at them. She was too busy looking out the window at the pink sky.

"I know who you are." the girl said, Madison smiled, or tried to anyway, probably a Matt Hardy fan girl.

"What can I get for you this evening?" she asked again, finally looking at the pair. "Matt? Hi!" she said excitedly and hugged him quickly. She then turned to his date, "Hi Eve." she said more quietly, not really knowing Eve.

"Glad to see you aren't ignoring us."

"What can I get you guys?" she asked with a smile and took their orders. She escaped back into the kitchen, "Fuck my life. Fuck it. Everyone is moving on. And I'm stuck here, being a fucking loner. I hate my life."


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n I got **_**five**_** reviews last chapter!! I am so happy!!! I love **_**XODaniiXO, LittleOne999, BourneBetter67, KatieKazam **_**and **_**Edgeismyhero1217**_** for reviewing! Enjoy it folks!!**

After the news that Evan was dating Taryn, and seeing Matt with Eve, Madison had locked herself up in her house. She only left it if she had to, to get food and to work. Work she did begrudgingly. There was a knock on her door and she buzzed them in, not even bothering to see who it was. If it was Evan, she would lock herself in her room.

"What if I was some random street bum with a gun? What would you do then?" Jake asked seriously when he walked in.

"Well, you're not. So who cares?" Madison shrugged and sat on her couch.

"You're really sad aren't you?"

"No. I'm the happiest effing person in the world." she said sarcastically. "Jake, why?"

"Why? Because he's an idiot. Because he won't wait. He's an impatient prick, I woulda thought you'd know that." he sat down next to her.

"You're my best friend." she whispered to him and he sighed.

"No, Evan is. I'm just here for moral support." he replied and held her close to him. She sighed and a tear dripped down her cheek.

**-**

Taryn and Evan had gotten close. Evan was still thinking about what Jake said, but he didn't break up with the blonde.

"I love you." she said with a smile, looking up at him.

"I love you too." he said, who was he trying to convince? Her, or himself.

"When's the party going to be?" she gave him a quick peck.

"I'm not sure, when do you want it to be?" he asked back.

"Whenever."

"We can't agree on anything can we?"

"Neither of us like making choices… obviously." she smirked and kissed him again.

"Obviously." he actually agreed.

-

Madison's jaw dropped. Her eyes swelled up with tears. She had just heard _the_ worst news. It was a double hit too.

"Tell me again."

"Which one?"

"Same order as last time." Maddie said with her eyes closed.

"Well… Matt proposed to Eve."

"And she said yes."

"Yeah… and well, uh-" he couldn't say it again. Not after seeing her face when he told her the first time.

"Say it."

"EvanproposedtoTaryn." Jake said quickly, _Evan proposed to Taryn_, is what it can be translated as. Madison squealed, a squeal Melina would be jealous of.

"NO! NO! NO! He can't do that! It's not fair!" she shouted before stating quietly, "I'm going to work." she stood abruptly and hurriedly grabbed her bag and coat.

"Madison, you don't have to go." Jake stood up and followed her.

"No. I do. If I don't, I won't forget about it! I _need_ to forget it." she informed him and he let her go.

-

Jake barged into the locker room, one week after he had held Evan up against the locker. As the week prior, Evan was in there getting ready. It was a major case of Déjà vu.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Jake screamed in the ear of Evan Bourne once the he was up against the lockers.

"Man, we went through this last week!"

"THIS WEEK YOUR FUCKING ENGAGED!" Jake screamed, he was positive it could be heard down the all.

"Man, leave me the fuck alone. I know what I'm doing okay? I love her." Evan pushed Jake out of the way and stormed to the door.

"You're making a huge mistake Evan!" Jake shouted one final time.

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

****

a/n I think this might be the second last chapter, but then there will be a sequel :) so don't worry! I only own Maddie. Thought I'd say that coz I haven't in awhile. Thanks to _XODaniiOX _and _BourneBetter67 _for reviewing :)

Madison had been working extra shift, just to get her mind off of what she had heard. Her eyes were always red, puffy and bloodshot because she cried herself to sleep at night. Evan had promised to be her best friend for ever. Yet in less than half an hour, they had stopped speaking to each other. All because they _loved _the other. To most that wouldn't make sense, and it doesn't to anyone who knows the story. Maddie had dragged out pictures of her and Evan when they were teenagers at high school and college. They looked so happy. If you got someone who knew neither of the two to look at any picture, you would be able to see the love in their eyes. They were more than best friends, they were each others secret crush.

"Madison." Jake called through the intercom. "Let me in." Jake had been over whenever he could to make sure she was going into depression. Madison buzzed him in and sat back on the couch.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Hey. Stop looking at that." he gently grabbed the photo out of her hand and she sighed. "Here's your mail." he threw it at her. She didn't catch all of them so she had to scramble to collect them. She went through her various bills and such, but at the bottom of the pile were two envelopes. Two _fancy_ envelopes. She looked at Jake quizzically and he just shrugged. He knew what they could be, but he didn't want to say anything. He had gotten the same letters. She frowned and opened the first one.

"Matt's getting married." she half smiled. She read through the envelope and put it down on the coffee table. She opened the second letter and her face fell. "Jake…"

"Madison…" he pulled her into a hug.

"He's actually getting married! He want's me to come." she said with a growl.

"He's stupid."

"The weddings are on the same day." she gathered both the letters and read through them. "They can't do that. No one will be able to go."

"Evan and Taryn are having a small wedding, only a few people."

"Why did he invite me?" she asked tears on the brim of her eyes.

"You're his best friend. Maddie, you'll always be his best friend. No matter how much of a dumbass he is." he squeezed her.

-

Taryn was smiling wildly. The plans were coming along nicely. Her and her fiancé had decided on a small wedding. Only family and really close friends. She wasn't to happy about Madison Baker being invited, but she would have to live with it. They had also decided on just a maid-of-honour and a best man. Evan's best man would be his brother Harrison and Taryn's maid-of-honour was to be her newest friend Beverly Mullins, better known as ECW's Courtney Taylor.

"I can't believe he invited _her_." Beverly rolled her eyes as she said it.

"She's his best friend. And I respect his wishes, we're engaged Bev."

"I know. But seriously, they stopped talking after he told her he _loved_ her. She loved him to, I wouldn't want her at the wedding if I was marrying Ev."

"You're not marrying Ev," Taryn laughed, "I am. Besides, they haven't spoken in months, why would she come to the wedding?"

"I suppose you're right."

-

Eve was beaming, 24/7. She was so happy she was finally to be married. She was a little peeved that Taryn had decided to have the wedding on the same day as her, but when she heard not many people were invited she calmed down. Eve and Matt were going all out. Eve was happy that Matt was alright with getting married again. She thought it might take awhile to get over the fact he was left at the alter. But he had proposed to her, so he must be over it.

"Matt. I love you." she said with a smile.

"I love you too, Eve." he said back. After being with Eve, he thought back to his time with Maddie. There was signs that she didn't want to get married. But Eve was displaying _none_ over those signs. And he was very grateful for that.

**a/n please vote on my poll folks, it has nothing to do with this fic, but I need more votes! So, just vote for the one you think sounds better!! Or, read Sing a Different Song, and then vote! Haha, as long as you vote I'm happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n many thanks to **_**BourneBetter67, KatieKazam, XODaniiOX, littleone999 **_**and **_**Edgeismyhero1217**_** for the FIVE reviews I received. :) I love you all so much. I'm really confused, because I have apparantly written 17 chapters, according to my laptop, yet this is only chapter 16. I'm like, WTF! Oh well, everyone seems to understand... that is all that matters...**

An idea struck Maddie's brain. It was going to piss a lot of people off. But she didn't care.

"I need to do it."

"Do what?" Jake asked confused. Madison stood up and nodded.

"I can't let _both_ of them get married. No. I have to interrupt the wedding. _A_ wedding. I haven't decided which one it will be yet. But it's going to happen."

"You ruin your own wedding and now you want to ruin someone else's. _Janine_." he scowled. Madison didn't say anything back, she walked into her room. She pulled off her pyjamas, and replaced it with a pair of dress pants and a nice blouse. She took her coat, and bag.

"Jake. I need to do something about on of these weddings. I need your help! Please. For me." she put on her best puppy dog face.

"I hate you sometimes." he shook his head before following her out the door.

-

Taryn smiled into the mirror. Beverly smiled at her,

"You look gorgeous." she said to the bride-to-be.

"This is going to be amazing. Maddie didn't R.S.V.P. so, she isn't going to be here to ruin _my _day."

"She's got nothing on you Tar." Beverly assured her friend. The maid-of-honour walked over to the bride and helped her pin up some loose hair. "I can't believe he loved her. When he could have had you all along!"

"Not all along, I didn't grow up with him."

"But, you know. He could have had you the whole of ECW!" Beverly reiterated.

"Bev, all that matters is that he is mine now."

-

Eve smiled into the mirror. Her big day was finally here. Her maid-of-honour, Maria, puffed up the bottom of the brides dress.

"It's a shame Madison couldn't make it. That girl was always so sweet." Eve said looking at Maria.

"Evan really hurt the poor girl." Maria stood up. "I wonder how Matt felt about the whole love thing."

"He wasn't to pleased. But he did suspect it. Madison knew it too. As well as Evan. Matt thought of Evan as soon as Maddie no showed the wedding." Eve explained to her best friend. For the next 10 minutes it was Maria trying to calm Eve's nerves, then Eve's other bridesmaids came in and joined the conversation.

-

Evan stood with Harrison in his change room.

"I can't believe you're going through with this." Harrison said to his younger brother.

"I love Taryn." Evan stated and Harrison rolled his eyes. "Don't say anything. I do okay! Just fucking believe me!" he snapped and Harrison shook his head.

"Evan, I can't. I can't believe you. Taryn's a lovely girl, Bev's a bit of a bad influence on her, but she's a great girl. But I know the truth."

-

"Okay, so, where are we heading?" Jake asked when Madison and himself arrived at the airport. "We don't have that long. You need to decide now. Florida or North Carolina." Madison took a deep breath. She pulled Jake down so she could whisper the answer in his ear. "Alright then, if your sure."

"Positive." she nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's get these tickets then."

**a/n questions. Would you like to see a sequel? Or should I just end it next chapter, if you want a sequel, I need name ideas lol. If a guy was to sing you a love song, what would it be? Also, poll people! Love all of you! **


	17. The End

**a/n I am going to write a sequel, any name suggestions? And would you like me to put it in a new chapter, like a not saying it? Would that make you all happy? Please please don't forget to review, or vote on my poll!! Merci **_**Edgeismyhero1217, BourneBetter67 & XODaniiOX.**_

"You are going to be the death of me Madison. I swear to God." Jake said when we were on the plane.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do this alone. And, well… you aren't at the wedding."

"Wait, why aren't you at the wedding? Either of them?"

"Because, well… I wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself, and I couldn't decided whose to go to." he shrugged.

"Isn't Evan one of your best friends?"

"Yeah. But he's pissing me off. And I didn't want to go to Matt's, coz if Ev found out he'd be angrier at me."

"He's angry at you? Why?"

"I just had a talk to him is all."

"Jake! You didn't have to do that! I mean, seriously! You've just gotten yourself into our shit." I half giggled.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. I promise."

-

Taryn walked down the aisle with her dad, beaming the whole time. Evan was smiling as well. This was his day. Nothing was going to ruin this. It was _his_ day. Taryn was thinking the exact same thing. Nothing could possibly ruin her day.

Nobody had heard a word from Madison, not even Olivia, who was at the wedding as Harrison's date. She couldn't be happier. Her and her father reached the alter, he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, leaving the Bride and Groom to say their vows.

-

Eve reached the end of the aisle with a broad smile on her face. Matt stood next to her with a smile just as big.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Eve and Matthew as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." the priest said to the church who listened intently. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her Mother and I." Eve's father said and put her hand in Matt's before taking his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." the priest went on to wed the two.

-

"I, Taryn, take you Evan, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"If you know of any reason why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

-

"I, Eve, take you, Matthew, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Eve said with an even bigger smile than she sported before.

"If you know of any reason why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the priest spoke and the church was dead silent.

"You may now kiss the bride." everyone clapped as Eve and Matt shared a passionate kiss at the alter.

-

The doors to the church burst open, a blonde man stood there with a sorry look on his face,

"Jake I swear you better have a good reason." Evan growled and Taryn looked like she was about to cry.

"Its not him…" Madison choked and made herself visible by standing in front of Jake. "Its me… I love you Evan."

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Review/vote**


	18. The Sequel

**Much love to Edgeismyhero1217, XODaniiOX, BourneBetter67, KiwiStar and KatieKazam for reviewing the final chapter of the story!!**

I am really happy that so many people liked this story.

That makes me proud to announce that The Sequel is UP! It's called 'The Runaway's New Life'!


End file.
